


One last time

by horani



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horani/pseuds/horani
Summary: Yesung was ready to leave his life as an idol, one thing he couldn’t leave behind was his one true love. Short Kyusung fic series with no deep meaning, but with a little bit of a heavy plot. The story consist of 4 chapters. .
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Kudos: 5





	1. One more chance

**Author's Note:**

> I create my own timelines, it's "pure" fiction with unskilful writing.
> 
> Don't expect much, or anything at all. 
> 
> It's honestly gonna be trash. 
> 
> If you're unsatisfied with this story or life, you're not alone. 

Being an idol was his whole life, he started at an early age and all he knew was trying to succeed. Jongwoon loved singing and performing, but being Yesung all the time was tiring. He had many secrets, his out of spotlight life was drastically different than what he showed the public.

People knew he was living with his family, but they didn’t know that he had his very own apartment a little further away. That place was his safe space, where he could be all by himself, just spend time doing nothing or… everything. Depending on a mood he’d call his Kyuhyun over.

His dongsaeng was his boyfriend for the last 10 years. They could never openly date, their fame was a blessing but also a curse. Damn dispatch would follow them everywhere, same with obsessed fans, who think that they belong to them. He didn’t want to disappoint anybody, but this situation was suffocating him.

\- I want to quit – Yesung said with brutal honesty.

\- With us? – Kyu couldn’t be more shocked, all color went of his face, he was as white as a wall. – Why, hyung, you don’t love me anymore? – Tears started forming in the corners of his eyes. He looked as if his heart was being broken.

\- No!!! Kkru, no, I meant being the idol, being the Super Junior Yesung.

JongWoon was facing the younger. He looked straight into his eyes, he was upset and Kyuhyun didn’t know how he could help him. Their talk was random. He’s seen that today Yesung was not feeling well, he had no energy, even their kiss felt different.

\- Woonie hyung, but you love being on stage with us, you said yourself that we will perform together till we’re all old and wrinkly. – Kyu was almost whining, he wanted to make a joke, cheer up the older, but he couldn’t even find the right words.

\- I love it, but for how much longer we have to be scared about being found out? I just want a peaceful life, with you, Kyu, I want the both of us to move in together. It can be here, with no cameras, no tv shows recording our private lives.

\- If that’s what you really want to then let’s think about it seriously, but after our 15th anniversary album and tour. We can’t really let them down now.

-We? – Yesung asked. – Are you going to leave the team as well?

\- We’re planning our future together, hyung. It can’t be any other way.

Jongwoon embraced his boyfriend, their hug was heavy with conflicting emotions and feelings. The road ahead of them was not easy, but at least they have each other.

********

DISPATCH NEWS

Super Junior Yesung and Super Junior Kyuhyun want to leave the popular boy band. Both are secretly living together and were discovered to have an affair.

*****

We’re fucked. How did they found us? There are even pictures of us kissing, my sweet secret home is no longer safe.

Jongwoon was furious. As soon as he saw the news, he went to his hideout and after searching the place up and down, he found hidden cameras, wiretaps, etc. They heard and saw everything they’ve done. The singer was horrified, this damn people wanted to ruin him and Kyuhyun and it was all Yesung’s fault.

The older couldn’t stay there any longer, paparazzi was waiting for him, so he had to use a backdoor way out, fortunately they weren’t aware of them. 


	2. Plan

Leeteuk made a meeting. All 9 members were to come to their conference room. Yesung came first, he somehow fooled the paparazzi and fans, sneaked out and came here. As he dropped onto the chair, his whole body was lifeless. He didn’t know what he could do, how to react and now all of the super junior are probably furious at him.

They’re right. Now even Kkru is mixed in my mess. His train of thoughts was stopped by Ryeowook, who has just come to the room.

-Hyung!- shouted the younger and hurriedly hugged this fiend. – Are you alright? I was so worried when I saw the news and pictures, there are even videos of you two…

Yesung jumped up, almost knocking Wookie on his chin.

\- Videos? They published videos of us? – Jongwoon was terrified, he quickly took his phone and googled it. It’s true, that’s us, on our anniversary, naked, for how long… - No, - the older started crying – why did they show it?! Ryeongu, do they hate me so much?

The younger could only hug him tighter. He generally knew that Kyusung was real, but he never dwelled on their relationship, both Yeye and Kyu were silent about it, so he was respecting their right to have a private life. Now, however, the whole world knew about them and even saw them having sex. It was a nightmare. He could only imagine what his hyung was feeling. Yesung had a masculine image with soft side, but thanks to this damn dispatch, people saw his true self, a whimpering, passionate lover, who… well … bottomed. They blurred them from the waist down, but anyone could tell that’s what was happening. His idol life was practically over.

The older cold not move, he was squeezed by his friend but he was also paralyzed by the fear of losing the people he cared about and even Kyu.

Kyuhyun was in a better position, he didn’t really “shame” himself (as someone wrote in the comment that Yesung saw), maybe at least his career will remain unscratched? To say Woon was sad was an understatement, he had so many emotions in him right now, sadness, anger, disappointment and also love. He loved singing, he loved super junior members and he loved ELF.

Leeteuk quickly opened the door and came in carefully. –Nobody saw you guys, right? – he asked and when his sight went to Yesung, he immediately softened and looked at him with care.

-JongWoon! – the leader hugged the duo. – Don’t you dare have any weird thoughts, we are all in it, we have your back.

-B…ut hyung, you saw, right? I’m all over internet, even if our company takes down the videos, pics and whatever they have on me, the damage is done. If you support me publicly super junior will also be affected and what if – he sobbed even more miserably – all of your career’s will be over, what then, hyung?! – Yesung practically yelled. It’s true that he considered leaving the group, even for a while, but he would always be super junior, he would come back for important times and give them his outmost support and love. Now there was a threat of them disbanding, something he never considered to happen.

Leeteuk was speechless. He knew that, but there was nothing he could really do. He wasn’t mad at Kyu or Yeye, but all the years he worked so hard and was building a name for himself could be tarnished right before his eyes.

-Let’s wait for the rest and talk together – Teuk stepped away and sat at the head of the table. Wookie did the same, though he still held Woon’s hand and sat next to him.

Yesung’s head was down, in his head countless scenarios were appearing, none of them was good. The door opened once more, this time all the others members, who were covering Kyuhyun, came in. Kyu saw his boyfriend and wanted to go to his side as fast as he could. A strong grip of Leeteuk’s hand on his shoulder, stopped him in place. – No, you sit here.

After everyone took their places and a room was completely silent, except for a quiet sniffling and sobbing, a leader of super junior started talking.

\- We all saw what happened. SM is taking down everything, there’s also being made a lawsuit about exploiting privacy by those goddamn reporters. The issue, however, is still on. From what the company and our label told me, I know that our fans are demanding a… statement – his voice hesitated.

\- Ya! Don’t even start Jungsoo! – Heechul spoke up – our Yesex is not leaving, let’s just drag whoever opposes him down and fight them head on. I’ll write on bubble right now…

-No - Leeteuk was furious - you do not make a call, we have to talk about it, not rush and make this mess even bigger.

\- I’ll leave – everybody’s eyes turned to JongWoon – you all saw the videos, you know I thought about it previously, it’s not that much. You will be safe and I’ll just disappear from the public eye for a while. – Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Donghae and Heechul started protesting – Shhh – Yeye silenced them – no arguing. It’s not like I’m going to die, Ryeonggu, don’t cry, I’ll be fine, even Kyuhyun agrees with me.

\- I … - Kyu started and his voice became trembling – I’ll leave as well.

\- No! – this time Yesung was the one protesting, he got up from the chair – You are going to stay. This way I’ll take all the blame. We can’t just take 2 of our lead singers out, we’ve already lost too many members. We will make the public take all their anger on me, it’s ok, I’ll be ok. You all will proceed with our 10th album making, we just have to remove my voice from it. How about Shindong taking some of my parts, he has a nice lower voice? Ryeowook will do the adlibs together with Hyukjae, we all know fans love his falsetto. It’ll be fine.

Yesung appeared to be confident, his tears died, only trails of them were now sparking on his cheeks. The room was silent until the third oldest started talking again.

\- I’ll make a statement and tell the public and ELF the truth, I’ll also apologize to everyone. There will be hate comments on me and my family, so our café will close for awhile and we will move somewhere else for now. After that you will also say you’re sorry and assure them that the 10th album is still on schedule.

\- I don’t want to admit it, but it is the best of what we can do now. – Strangely it was Siwon, who said that. – What Woonie hyung said is something I also considered, I even spoke to the lawyers and Lee So Man and we all agreed that this way the damage will be minimal. Guys, it’s not like hyung will completely disappear, we’ll still contact him and spend time together, just not in the public eye. – Siwon tried to remain neutral, but he was also affected by all that happened just the night before. In fact, he was more than affected, he was hurting. For the longest time JongWoon was his friend, he knew all about him and Kyu, supported their relationship, even though he was head over heels in love with the older. He sacrificed his own feelings for his crush’s happiness and for what? He would never let something like this happen, but that wasn’t his decision.

\- I’ll prepare my statement with lawyers, does everybody agree with our plan? – Everyone nodded their heads sadly, Kyu remained silent, a single tear dropped from his left eye. Yesung saw that instantly and went to his lover’s side.

-Don’t cry, love, we’ll be fine – he whispered to his ear and gave him an encouraging smile.

Everybody went to them and they group hugged.

We won’t be fine. I’ll make them pay. – thought Hyukjae and joined the other members.


	3. Chase

Hyukjae wasn’t angry, he was furious. To the public he was the Jerry always teasing Yesung, but in real life he was his biggest fan boy, he cherished every moment they spend together and wanted to have him in his life. Jongwoon texted him last night, Hyuk called him later and they talked about everything that has happened. He didn’t even mock him by huehing to him, like he always does. It was a serious matter and the younger knew Yeye needed comforting. He couldn’t visit him, but wanted to do his best to make the older feel his platonic love.

After the talk Hyuk went to Kyuhyun’s room. They were roommates and friends, usually they spent some time together by talking or listening to ballads, his night both of them were in foul mood.

-Hey, Kyu, let’s talk. – Eunhyuk swallowed and proceeded talking – I’m concerned about hyung. You know how fragile he is and how he over thinks everything. I know we have a plan, but what about the people that installed the wires…

The younger hit the desk he was sitting in front of. – No. More. – Hyuk has never seen their maknae react this way. He was scary and depressed, his eyes were shaky, he looked like a junky on a detox. – I can’t even think about it. My boyfriend was exposed to the world, he’s terrified and I can’t even be with him right now. They even forbade me from contacting him, I want to take him in my arms, assure him, that we’ll all be fine.- He was trying so hard not to cry again. – I saw him earlier, with the lawyers, he looked so small, so broken, he wanted to look brave, but I could see… how... his eyes were lifeless.

Hyukjae wanted to step closer and comfort his find, but couldn’t, the younger stopped hi in place and told him to go away, as he wanted to be alone.

What is really Yesung going to apologize for? For having a healthy relationship with someone that loved him back for the last 10 years? It is only obsessed fans problem, not theirs, the dispatch should apologize and beg for forgiveness. And the person who spied on them, I’ll find you. Eunhyuk has already hired a private investigator, to find who hid behind dispatch and ruined their lives. There was no way he would let them go, not after hurting both of his friends so much.

A call interrupted his thoughts. It was the PI, he got them.

*****

Yesung made an official statement, in front of the paparazzi and everyone gathered, he admitted that he was in a relationship with Kyuhyun, he would never deny his feelings knowing how would it hurt his lover, he also said he will leave super junior for some time, because he needs a break from all of the thing that were happening right now. At last he apologized for hiding his relationship.

He didn’t back down, while talking with lawyers Kyuhyun and Siwon were there. They were going through many scenarios and JongWoon came to the revelation that there’s no point in feeding obsessed people with more illusions, the truth was the best. Leeteuk was scared of the outcome, but he approved of every word written in the document. Fans needed answers, their Ever Lasting Friends were friends, not lovers and they should accept that. After all most of them was already ok with Wookie’s dating news and Heenim’s established relationship.

The biggest issue were the videos. Even after taking them down, they were still spreading, though they had Kyuhyun’s face and lower body blurred, Yesung was still exposed. Fans reactions were divided, international ELF were mostly fine with what happened, some shippers were actually happy that they favorite Kyusung pair was real, the rest was a problem.

No one was shaming Kyuhyun, Yesung, however, was heavily harassed, the leak was made just two days ago, but thousands of threats addressed to him were appearing every hour. To protect Yesung and his family they moved to a secret location, Yeye also deactivated all his sns. All of it was made in the middle of the night and even then they had a tail to lose.

****

2 days later

After Yesung’s disappearance fans all over the world were speculating, rioting or celebrating. JongWoon, despite his closest people advice, still searched his name and came upon many posts wishing him all the worst. It became his routine since the news were published. He was now living in a small house in the village, far from Seoul and public eye. His family, for safety purposes, was staying at his aunts, on Jeju. 

The company still forbade him from contacting Kyuhyun, just in case, but he was free to text the other members. Hyukjae was the one, who contacted him the most, him, Wookie and Siwon were sending Yeye encouraging messages constantly. JongWoon was glad he still had them, thanks to that he could function somewhat normally.

The place he was in was safe, almost no people around, only one bodyguard was making sure he was ok and everyday they had food delivery, that came exactly at 8 a.m. The singer was lonely, despite being an introvert, he always had his family and boyfriend close, he had someone to talk about and now everyone was gone. No, JongWoon, if you start crying now, you won’t be able to stop, pull yourself together, for Super Junior, for Kkru. Yesung got up from the floor and decided to take a morning shower. He needed something to wake himself up, or refresh himself, because for the last days sleep was not his friend.

****

PI was doing great, he found some evidence from street cameras, that a person with a small posture, a black hoodie and dark pants was sneaking to Yesung’s secret apartment. That was a start. Kyukjae cleared his schedule just to invest himself only in his matter. He swore himself that the monster that ruined his dear Tom will be punished according to their crimes.

Dispatch didn’t reveal anything about the criminal, they’ve said that they just got the material anonymously, and washed their hands. Fortunately, not completely, but still. Police was going to find perpetrator of the crime, but they worked really slowly, Hyuk, however, was more determined than ever in his life.

He joined the PI, who just called him that maybe he found the criminal’s trail. They drove to the weird old apartment complex, which looked abandoned. On a way there the investigator showed singer what he found and the person they were looking for was most likely hiding right here. They carefully went to the apartment, quietly went inside, but the place was empty. Even though they didn’t see anyone there, they found the amazing amount of evidence. PI quickly called the police.

The place was creepy even from the outside, as they walked in, they saw all the walls in the studio covered with Yesung;’s name. Not only his stage alias, but also the real one. It looked like they were written using some red, smelly liquid. There were pictures of his friend everywhere, maps, locations of his favorite places, secretly taken pictures of him with his family, members, Kyuhyun. He had a stalker probably for many years. Hyukjae looked everywhere, he tried not to touch anything, but just in case he put on gloves.

On the floor, next to an old mattress he found something that looked like a journal. There was only one sentenced written all over it:

YESUNG IS MINE!

\- Mr Lee! – the investigator called Hyukjae. – You need to see this, it’s a new map with a location, do you know what does it mean?

The singer came closer and saw a red dot on a place outside of Seoul, he had a revelation. He needed to call police and his roommate.

****

The shower took him longer than he thought. It was almost the time for the food delivery, his doorbell ringed. It was 7:55, not much of a difference. Maybe there was no big traffic today. He put on a robe and took a towel to dry his hair. Hmm, where’s my bodyguard? He told me that only he can open the door, well whatever. , well whatever. Yesung was too hungry to even think about it longer, he answered the door, saw a delivery man, it was a fit, young male with a bask on his face, wearing a black hoodie.

\- Oh, thank you, it’s already paid, right? I’ll just give you a tip for coming all the way here. – JongWoon smiled and turned around to put the boxes away and take his wallet.

All of the sudden he felt a strong force pulling him on the floor. He fell hard onto the wooden surface. His head hit the floor, he was hearing rings in his head and became dizzy. Not sure what was happening, or even when he was, Yeye heard a low voice.

\- Now it’s finally just us Yesung, like we were supposed to be. - The singer lost consciousness.

****

\- Faster! You’re not driving fast enough! – Kyuhyun was yelling at the PI who’s just turned his car into a country road. He was distressed, in his job he many times met a similar situations, kidnappings, criminals attacking him, etc., but this time he wasn’t feeling as confident as always, he was scared, he had a bad feeling of what could happened, especially because the suspect was ahead of them.

\- Kyu, he’ll be fine, he has a bodyguard with him, right? And we called the police, the nearby station should be there even faster than us. Don’t worry, bro. –Despite acting in a positive way, Hyukjae was terrified, but also furious, he wanted to catch the criminal and he wasn’t sure if he would be able to give him to the police, not after what they had done. He was shaking, he dug his fingers into the seatback so strongly, that even his knuckles became white. Faster, we need to be there now.

****

JongWoon woke up with his hands tied by, what he thought was probably, a rope. He was laying on his bed and a strange person was looking at him.

\- Finally, I was tired of waiting, what would there be a fun if my boyfriend was still asleep. I know you missed me, we didn’t see each other for so long, last time was in your apartment, right? You found my toys and cried. I didn’t know you would be so happy because of my gifts. – The stranger smiled showing all his teeth.

Boyfiend? Happy? This gut is delirious. – I don’t know who you are and what you think we are, but I don’t know you, untie me right now you sicko! – Yesung yelled and immediately got kicked in the stomach.

His attacker took out a knife and placed it next to his cheek.

-Shhh, my baby, we don’t want that pretty little face to have my name curved out, do we? – The stranger’s other hand went to singer’s throat squeezing it and leaving him out of breath. – Oh… I know you like to play rough, let’s do it then.

The guy in a hoodie sat on JongWoon and used his knife to rip robe’s belt. The singer was naked underneath, that thought paralyzed him at first, he was also still dizzy by the fall he took, but he knew that he had to stop this man somehow. He decided to distract him.

\- I missed you too – said the dinger in a low, seductive voice – how could I not, when we were separated for these bad people. Now come, give me my kiss, I know you want to. – It worked. As the criminal was closing his face to Yesung, Yeye kicked him in the balls.

Running away in his position was difficult, but he tried his best, his hands remained tied up, so he used his chin to open the door. The was so close to running out, when he felt a strong kick in the back. Once again, he lost his footing and fell.

\- That wasn’t so nice, right, my precious little boy, let’s start the fun for real! - His attacker laughed like a maniac and pulled his robe up, exposing his body. – I want you to cry and whimper like you always do, love, you don’t even know how many times I watched the video. You looked marvelous…

Yesung started shivering and sobbing. He felt miserable and yelled for help.

\- I should’ve gagged you, you stupid little bitch! – He slapped Yesung on his ass leaving a red mark. – Wanna more? I bet you do, let’s write my name here, so that everyone would know who you belong to, stay still or it will hurt even more!

JongWoon felt a cold metal on his skin, in a in a sudden burst of strength he turned around and tried to hit and knock over his opponent. He couldn’t do exactly that, the man punched him in and probably going to do it again when he heard someone slamming the door.

Kyuhyun, Hyukjae and PI managed to come in.

\- Hyung! – they yelled and ran to Yesung.

\- HAHAHAHA, IF I CAN’T HAVE HIM, YOU WON’T EITHER – the maniac yelled and stabbed Yesung in the stomach.


	4. After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this story, pure crack at the end.

PI was the first one to get to the criminal, he knocked him of Yesung and used a taser to immobilize him. It worked and he could put him in handcuffs. Blood was everywhere the man turned around and saw the popular singer bleeding heavily.

Kyu was the one next to his love, he tried to stop the blood oozing out of the stab wound. That damn man tied to hill his hyung. Maknae was boiling inside while Hyukjae called for ambulance. Meanwhile they’ve heard the police siren.

\- Help is here, love, you’ll be fine – whispered Kyuhyun to his boyfriend. JongWoon was so pale, his while robe was now covered in red liquid, the metallic smell filled the room.

Officers came fully armed, they got in and saw the crime scene. Two man, kneeling next to the victim and another taking care of suspicious man. The investigator took charge of criminal, he went outside with the police and told them everything. The officers found JongWoon’s bodyguard and delivery man unconscious outside the house, they were drugged.

Kyu and Hyuk were scared, nobody was helping them and their hyung was weaker every minute. They faintly heard some people talking to them, telling that they’re doing a good job and have to put the pressure, because the help was on their way.

\- Boys, don’t cry, please – whispered JongWoon – thank you for coming for me – he put both of his hands on their cheeks – I’m fine, you know… - he weakly coughed – I’m strong after all – his voice was cracking and he was speaking even quieter – remember when I even defeated Kangin in boxing ring?

He’s dying in my arms and he still is trying to cheer me up. – I love you Hyung – Kkru said while tears fell of his cheeks – I should’ve stayed with you, I should have come closer, I… - he sobbed terribly.

He felt someone tapping his shoulder, it was Hyuk – Kyu, Woonie hyung, they’re here, they’ll help you. Hyung? Hyung!!! – Yesung closed his eyes and fainted.

The medics came in a hurry, they took JongWoon with them and drove to the hospital.

****

Breaking news, the popular member of Super Junior, recently coughed in a scandal was attacked and stabbed by the stalker who recorded the published videos. He is currently at the hospital in the surgery room.

All of the Super Junior member were waiting outside for the news. The hospital was hectic, there were people running everywhere. Kyuhyun hugged by Ryeowook and Donghae sat with his head down, completely silent. Siwon was next to them, praying, he looked exhausted, well… they all did. Hyukjae told them the whole story on the way to the hospital, Leeteuk almost fainted and Shindong was assuring everybody that his hyung is strong and will make it just fine.

Every second seemed like an hour. They were told that Yesung needs additional blood, so Heechul donated his, to his AB brother. They were all devastated. How many times this happened. They were in hospital way too many times and it had to stop.

A call awaken them from the silence. The company called Leeteuk.

\- Yes, – leader’s voice had somber tone – we won’t do that! If they want our statement, they will get one, but not the way you want to, no! We sacrificed to much, we’re not going to apologize anymore! Don’t you dare stop me!

\- What happened – Heechul came back and saw how Leteuk was on a verge of braking his phone.

\- The company want us to cover everything up, Ha! Over my dead body, I’ll tell everyone that Yesung was attacked, he’s fighting for his life right now, and I don’t care what everybody says, he’s staying in Super Junior. He’s going to recover and perform with us. He will not be removed from our 10th album, no more concessions and pleasing everyone.

\- Ya! That was what I was saying from the start, - Heechul smiled – let’s show them, that we’ll not back down.

Heenim called someone and took almost everyone with him, they will make a statement to the press right now. The waiting room was occupied now only by Kyuhyun, Hyukjae and Siwon. The doctor finally opened the door and came to them.

\- The surgery was a success, the patient, however, lost a lot of blood. His life is not threatened right now, but the next few hours are crucial, they will determine if he will be fine. We have to wait till he wakes up.

\- Thank you, doctor. – Siwon spoke up. We need to wait, again, please God, please, save him.

****

JongWoon’s head felt heavy. He choked on something, there was something like a pipe in his throat, which was soon taken away. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a group of people looking at them. He felt like he knew them, but his mind was still clouded.

\- Love? – a voice asked. – Hyung, it’s us, how do you feel?

Ahhh, my boyfriend, my friends, my Super Junior family. I love them so much. Yesung smiled, no voice came from his mouth, he was just looking at them, but that already reassured them.

-I… - Yeye’s voice was even huskier than usually – I’ve told you… I … I’ll be fine. – He had trouble speaking. – How long did I…

\- You were unconscious for 46 hours, hyung. – Hyukjae spoke up. – Don’t worry your throat is a little bruised, but your vocal chords are perfectly fine, hahaha, soon I’ll mimic you on stage. – He smiled cheerfully.

-On.. stage? But I left.. ouch! – Siwon and Kyuhyun hurriedly helped the wounded singer sit. – I don’t understand.

\- Well … - Leeteuk was the one took time to speak this time – we kind of said to the press that you’re back and you will never leave.

\- We also told them that nobody else is leaving and those, who left are welcome back and we don’t care what the public says about it – Heechul couldn’t contain his laughter.

\- And it worked?

\- Maybe, I don’t care, true ELF will support us no matter what and we just have to do, what we do best. – Yesung never knew Donghae could be so straight-forward and nonchalant about it.

\- So… I’m staying?

-If you want to, yes – Kyu hugged his boyfriend – we are in it together. Our 10th album will be our renaissance, we are reborn group, what’s why we’re delaying the release date a little, until you recover and Minnie and Kangin hyungs can join us.

\- They are coming back? – tears of relieve fell from JongWoon’s eyes, they will be all together, again.

****

The headlines in news:

Super Junior Yesung’s is out of the hospital, he’s recovering at his boyfriend’s place. Thousands of letters and messages of support are left at Label SJ.

Super Junior gaining over 5.5 millions followers on instagram.

Yesung’s SNS is back! The popular Super Junior member fully recovered after falling a victim to a mad stalker. Despite previous problems, the singer became an online phenomenon, all his previous albums got sold out.

Super Junior’s Kyuhyun’s and Yesung’s sextape made the boyband regain the 2 members. Kangin and Sungmin to join Super Junior 10th album: Renaissance.

Ryeowook admits that he showers naked.

Super Junior’s 10th album becoming the bestseller, sold out in 3 minutes after the official release in 2 million copies.

Super show 9 with 11 Super Junior members on world tour. Tickets sold out in Australia, Usa, Brazil, Uk, Paris, Japan, Philippines, Indonesia, China, …

~The end~


End file.
